Rapport de voisinage
by Les-Pros-Rose-Emmett
Summary: Regarder par la fenêtre. Un geste anodin n'est ce pas ? Une vision à couper le souffle se dessine derrière les rideaux... Respire Rose, ou tu vas finir par mourir d'une combustion spontanée ! (OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Bellatrix18) RATING M ATTENTION !


**BONJOUR !**

**Allez, je l'avais dis sur '' Je ferai tout pour toi ''**

**J'ai écris un OS et le voici.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**J'ai écris cet OS en cadeau pour Bellatrix18, parce que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.**

**Biensur, on ne demande jamais l'âge d'une femme (Elle vient à peine d'avoir le droit de consommer de l'alcool voyons !)**

**ATTENTION : CET OS CONTIENT UN LEMON**

**POV ROSE**

Cela faisait trois mois que j'avais emménagée dans cet appartement. Il était spacieux, lumineux et du balcon, on avait une vue vraiment sensationnelle sur la 5ème avenue. C'est grâce à ce balcon que tout à commencer.

Le jour de mon emménagement dans cet appartement, j'avais aménagée mes meubles comme je l'avais imaginée en le visitant. Et je dois dire que j'étais plus que satisfaite. J'avais alors commencée à installer ma chambre. Déballant mon nouveau lit King size, juste en face de la fenêtre. Je ne m'étais poser aucunes questions face au fait que mes voisins d'en face pouvait me voir et de même pour moi.

Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, plus de trois mois plus tard que je me rendis compte que mettre mon lit face à cette fenêtre avait été à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise idée.

Une mauvaise ? Oui, parce que voilà maintenant trois mois, sois douze semaines que j'étais frustrée.

Une bonne ? Mon voisin, se dieu vivant ne fermait JAMAIS ses volets. Jamais.

Un soir alors que j'allais me coucher, après avoir enfilé ma tenue de nuit sois une nuisette en satin rouge, j'avais réalisé qu'en face, la lumière était allumée. Je m'étais alors permise de m'approcher un peu avait écarté un peu plus mes fins rideaux afin de voir si je pouvais apercevoir la ou les personnes qui vivaient juste en face.

Et que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque mon voisin, un beau blond sorti de sa salle de bain, juste vêtue d'une serviette lâchement posées sur ses hanches. J'avais haletée …

Oui, comme une adolescente. J'étais frustrée, je ne tombais que sur des loosers. Aucuns n'avaient réussis à me satisfaire pleinement et j'étais encore plus frustrée que si il ne s'était rien passé.

Je m'étais alors sentie bête en réalisant que j'avais quand même l'air assez pervers à être là, devant ma fenêtre emmitoufler dans ma couette, tapis dans l'ombre comme une détraquée en train de regarder mon splendide voisin…

Et puis d'un coup, la serviette est tombée. Et là, je n'avais plus aucunes pensées cohérentes. Silence radio…

'' – Oh putain…''

Ha bah non. Il se baladait la devant sa fenêtre complètement nu. Il attrapa sa serviette et la lança dans la pièce à coté, surement la salle de bain.

Ensuite, il se jeta littéralement sur son lit et remonta lentement le drap sur lui alors qu'il saisissait son livre de chevet.

'' Intéressant…''

Alors en plus d'être beau, il avait l'air intelligent…

Quelques minutes plus tard, je décidais que j'avais assez maté cet apollon comme ça et qu'il était temps que je me couche.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, j'eus la plus belle vision de ma vie. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Et la juste en face de moi, mon voisin.

Il était là, sur son balcon. Il ne portait aucune chemise. Juste un jean noir et pour tout autre vêtement un pair de Ray ban sur le nez. Mon souffle se coupa, net.

Et puis d'un coup prise d'euphorie, je me levais, me pris les pieds dans le tapis et m'écroula de tout mon long sur le sol.

''Rose ?''

Je relevais la tête vers Alice, ma colocataire.

''-Oh mon dieu, coupe la lumière, coupe la lumière Monsieur Muscle est laaaa !''

Elle se précipita sur la lumière et se jeta au sol à son tour.

''- Bon sang, rampe jusqu'à ta salle de bain et brosse-moi ta crinière Nala !''

J'éclatais de rire et fit ce qu'elle me dit de faire. Après m'être arrangée légèrement, je décidais de prendre également mon petit déjeuner sur le balcon. Après tout…. J'enfilais juste mon peignoir par-dessus a nuisette et attrapa un bouquin et la tasse de café qu'Alice me tendait. Visiblement on était sur la même longueur d'onde. J'écartais un peu plus le rideau et ouvrait la baie vitré.

'' – Oh Rosalie, sourit !''

J'éclatais de rire devant son sourire crispé, très forcé. Je décidais de faire celle qui ne l'avait pas vue et m'installais sur la chaise en bois de mon salon de jardin. Je fis celle qui ne le voyait pas, le regard plongé dans mon livre. Mais en réalité, je lui jetais des regards par-dessus mon bouquin.

'' –Hey, bonjour jolie voisine !''

Oh mon dieu, le mythe vient de s'effondrer. Alors il est comme ca ? Super lourd, comme tous les autres ? Je suis déçue.

'' –Mmh . Salut heu… Voisin.''

Il éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Je relève alors vraiment les yeux vers lui et réalise qu'il est contre son balcon, la chemise encore plus ouverte et son pantalon posé vraiment bas sur ses hanches.

'' Ca fais longtemps que tu habites ici ?

Quelques mois oui.''

Il me regarde surpris. Et un sourire espiègle s'installe sur son visage.

'' – Et… Ta chambre est en face de la mienne, donc ?''

Je le regarde, ne comprenant pas vraiment ou il veut en venir.

'' – Bah.. Oui. Pourquoi ?

Euhm… Non comme ca. Je vais devoir prendre l'habitude de fermer mes rideaux. ''

Instantanément, je sentie mon visage chauffer. Mon cerveau hurle '' NOOOOOOOON, OUVERT LES RIDEAUX ! OUUUUUUUVERTS !''. Mais je ne dis rien. Ca risquerais vraiment de faire perverse.

'' – A vrai dire… Enfin je veux dire.. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais je ne suis pas le genre de fille à regarder chez ses voisins. ''

Son regard attrape le mien, et un sourire sensuel apparait sur son visage.

'' – Bon. Tant mieux, parce que je ne m'habille pas très souvent quand je suis à l'intérieur.''

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon café.

'' – Bon et bien, bonne journée jolie voisine !

Rose. Enfin, je m'appelle Rosalie.

Mmh non. Ça sera Rose.

Ok.. Bonne journée… ?

Emmett. Emmett McCarty. ''

Il me fit un signe de main discret balança son livre à l'intérieur et s'engouffra à son tour dans son appartement, tout en enlevant sa chemise.

'' – Emmett Mc Carty…''

J'éclatais de rire comme une gamine alors que j'entrais à mon tour dans ma chambre en remuant des fesses comme une gamine le matin de Noël.

POV EMMETT

Ca y'est. J'avais enfin pu lui parler. Bien sûr que je savais qu'elle vivait là. J'avais failli enflammer ma chambre avec mon fer à repasser le jour de son arrivée tellement je l'avais regardée derrière ma fenêtre. Cela faisais des semaines, que chaque soirs j'apparaissais nu dans ma chambre, que dès que la lumière de l'appartement d'en face s'allumait je me précipitais près de la fenêtre pour l'admirer. Cette fille, me faisait littéralement vibrée.

J'avais arrêté de sortir les vendredi soirs et je m'étais attirés les foudres de mes amis Jasper et Eddy. Alors un soir, y'a deux semaines ils s'étaient ramenés tous les deux comme si de rien n'était avec un pack de bière. Ils m'avaient fait subir un vrai interrogatoire.

Pour toute réponse, sachant pertinemment qu'à partir de dix-neuf heure la déesse blonde serait au milieu de son salon à faire son yoga, j'avais ouvert les rideaux de ma salle et je les avaient laisser comprendre par eux même.

'' – Oh bordel. Alors c'est pour elle que tu restes chez toi comme un ermite depuis presque un mois ?'' m'avait demandé Edward.

J'avais alors souris, ma bière à la main et j'avais juste hoché la tête alors qu'elle remontait ses cheveux pour aérer sa nuque. J'avais eu chaud.

'' – Ah ouais quand même… Elle est …

Orgasmique.

Ca on ne peut pas dire mieux.''

On avait ri comme des idiots devant les absurdités qu'on sortait. Et puis ils avaient fini par me demander si je lui avais parlé, si je comptais l'inviter… Et puis je me suis retrouver bête à leurs expliquer que, jouer à la regarder derrière ma fenêtre était plus marrant pour le moment et que je ne savais rien d'elle. Et que je me serais sentie blessé si elle avait refusée de sortir avec moi.

'' – Oh pire… Tu te ramènes chez elle et tu lui demande du sel ?

Mec du sel ? Tout le monde à du sel…

Ou au pire, je lui dis clairement que je rêve de …''

Je m'étais arrêté net, devant leurs regards prêts à me bouffer.

Trois semaines plus tard j'en étais là, à savoir ce que je pourrais bien faire pour l'approcher.

Et puis ce matin, je m'étais levé du pied gauche, frustré. J'avais rêvé de son corps, de ses formes parfaites. J'avais rêvé de ses mains dans mes cheveux, de ma bouche dans son cou et surtout des gémissements qu'elle pourrait poussés. Et puis pour me changer les idées, je m'étais installé sur mon balcon.

Et elle est arrivée 20 minutes après, emmitoufler dans un peignoir. J'avais limite crier au miracle lorsque j'avais réalisé que pour une fois j'avais mis mes lunettes, ce qui me permettais de l'admirer sans me faire remarquer.

Elle avait des jambes plus que magnifiques et extrêmement longues…

J'avais alors osée lui parler, alors que mon érection se faisait sentir. Elle m'avait enfin avouée son prénom.

J'étais parti travailler, frustré mais heureux. Heureux d'en connaitre un peu plus sur elle. Impossible de me concentrer sur mes dossiers. Je rêvassais sur elle, sur son corps, son sourire, ses cheveux. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour connaitre son odeur.

Quelques minutes avant de quitter le bureau, Jasper était venu me voir & m'avait ordonné expressément de m'envoyer en l'air, ou alors juste de boire un verre avec Rosalie.

J'étais parti, le sourire aux lèvres. Tandis que j'arrivais chez moi, toujours à la recherche d'une idée pour l'accoster, elle était la devant la porte de son immeuble les bras chargés de paquets.

Je m'étais alors précipité vers elle et saisit celui qui s'apprétait à s'écrouler au sol.

'' – Hop. Un coup de main ?

Oh… Merci ''

POV ROSE

Alors que je rentrais chez moi, les bras chargés prête à m'effondrer sous le poids de mes paquets, Emmett McCarty, mon fantasme sur pattes, arriva et saisit certains d'entre eux et m'offrit son aide.

Alors que j'entrais dans l'ascenseur, je me retiens de sourire. Réalisant que le mec que j'admirais secrètement depuis des mois était là, à mes côtés en train de m'aider. Une fois les portes de la cage de fer ouvertes je m'approchais de la porte, savourant silencieusement le fait qu'Alice est une réunion ce soir. Et que je sois seule, SEULE AVEC MONSIEUR TORRIDE.

Alors que j'arrivais devant la porte de notre appartement, je réalisais que je n'avais pas la possibilité d'attraper mes clefs coincées dans la poche intérieur de ma veste et que si je me baissais pour poser l'un de mes paquets au sol, tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur allait s'effondré au sol. Alors prise d'un courage que je ne me connaissais pas, j'osais timidement demander de l'aide à Emmett.

'' – Euhm… Je… j'ai besoin de votre aide. Pourriez-vous m'aidez ? J'ai besoin d'attraper mes clefs.''

Il me sourit en hochant la tête et attrapa l'un des sacs en papiers posé dans mes bras. (Bah ouais perverse, tu t'attendais à ce qu'Emmett glisse sa main dans son blouson et effleure lentement sa poitrine ?) Lorsque je réalisais ce qu'il était en train de faire, je me surpris d'avoir espéré qu'il glisse lui-même ses mains à l'intérieur de ma veste….

Alors que je posais les paquets à l'intérieur, et que je l'invitais à entrer je me retournais violement et m'heurta à son corps. Musclé.

''- Oh, je suis désolée. Je vous imaginais plus loin.''

Il rit doucement, posant mes paquets à son tour. Et la, sans que je m'y attende, il fit ce dont je rêvais depuis maintenant trois mois, sans préambule, sans me demander mon avis. Il m'embrassa. Jetant ses lèvres contre les mienne.

Bien sûr, la décence aurait voulu que je le repousse, oui, j'aurais dû le gifler. Mais non je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai jeté mes bras autour de son cou et j'ai glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux sans demander mon reste, comme si ma vie elle-même en dépendait.

Sans un mot, il saisit mes cuisses dans ses grandes mains, et je m'enroulais immédiatement autour de lui. Il glissa sa main contre ma joue et se sépara lentement de mes lèvres.

'' – Tu n'imagines même pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ca… ''Me dit-il.

Je souriais, ravie. J'étais heureuse de savoir qu'il était envouté autant que je l'étais. J'étais folle, folle de lui.

Je rattrapais sa bouche, plongeant immédiatement ma langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. Il fit glisser ma veste de mes épaules après m'avoir assise sur la table de cuisine.

''- Je suis désolé Rose… Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe… Je … C'est comme si j'avais besoin de te toucher pour avoir de l'air…

Je ressens la même chose…''

A partir de ce moment précis, ce fut comme ci je venais de lui donner le droit de me faire l'amour. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il attrapa le rebord de mon petit pull alors que je faisais déjà glisser sa veste de costume jusqu'au sol. Il s'attaquait déjà à ma jupe tandis que je me battais légèrement avec sa ceinture.

Une fois en sous vêtement face à son regard, je me sentie gênée. Mon physique était loin d'être ingrat mais face à sa beauté je me sentie minable.

''- Tu es magnifique, bordel.''

D'un coup, je me suis sentie mieux et mon excitation monta d'un cran.

Sa bouche glissa de ma bouche jusqu'à mon cou, léchant tendrement la peau juste derrière mon oreille. Je soupire de bien-être. Il se relève et ancre son regard dans le mien.

Il laisse alors ses mains glisser de mes épaules jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, ma respiration s'accélère. J'ai chaud et il semble qu'une colonie entière de papillon vient de s'envoler, juste la entre mes cuisses.

''- Je vais te faire l'amour Rosalie, je vais glisser ma bouche partout sur ton corps, sur ta peau. Je vais te faire crier mon nom…

Oh…''

Alors qu'il arrachait presque mon soutient gorge pour admirer ma poitrine, sa bouche fondit sur mon sein droit et suça doucement mon mamelon. Un gémissement sorti de ma bouche, juste là.

Je le senti sourire contre ma peau. Ses mains continuèrent à descendre, s'agrippant à mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Je tremblais, impatiente.

Il m'allongea complètement et j'émis un petit cri lorsque la fraicheur du meuble rentra en contact avec la chaleur de ma peau.

Sa bouche continua sa décente, légère comme une caresse. Sa langue rencontra alors la peau de mon ventre, je deviens haletante, alors que sa langue s'aventurait à l'abord de ma petite culotte. Il l'attrapa et la fit glisser le long de mes jambes alors que sa main glissa entre mes cuisses et me caressa lentement, presque tendrement alors qu'il continuait à me regarder.

Alors je me redressais et fit glisser mes mains sur ses hanches alors que je me redressais pour récupérer ses lèvres si tentantes.

Ses mains caressaient mon corps, me faisant me sentir femme. Il s'écarta de moi quelques secondes et saisit un préservatif, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler (J'avais une petite phrase en tête mais je l'ai oublié HAHA mais tu me connais ca devais parler d'un anaconda ou d'une connerie de ce genre MDRRR)

'' – J'ai envie de toi Rose…

Moi aussi…''

Alors sans plus attendre, il se replaça entre mes cuisses, les attrapa et me rapprocha si près que nos centres se rencontrèrent. Je bouillais intérieurement, me retenant de me jeter sur lui.

Il se saisit de ma bouche, mordilla ma lèvre alors qu'il créait une friction entre nos deux corps. J'avais chaud, mon corps entier s'embrasait sous ses mains. Au moment ou je m'y attendais le moins, il me releva doucement en entra en moi sans plus de préambule.

Je me sentie alors entière, heureuse et soulagée (TU M'ETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNES , TROIS MOIS QU'ELLE ATTENDS MEMERE ! xDDDD). Je balançais alors ma tête en arrière alors qu'il entamait un long va et vient.

Il me serrait dans ses bras, contre son torse musclé alors que je posais mon front contre le sien. Je sentais son plaisir se construire en même temps que le mien.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à atteindre le septième ciel, il récupéra ma bouche et m'embrassa une dernière fois. Dans des dernière poussées, il m'offrit le plus grand plaisir de toute ma vie.

Me laissant reprendre mes esprits, il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans ma chambre, me déposant lentement sur ma couverture. Il se mit à rire.

'' – Wouah…

Quoi ?

Alors c'est à ca que sa ressemble en vrai ?

Euh ….

Ta chambre, je l'admire de loin depuis des mois et la….

T'habitue pas trop, faut que je visite la tienne maintenant, Mc Carty

Ha ca, j'y compte bien ! ''

Et c'est comme ça que ma vie a débutée. La vraie vie je veux dire, avec le grand amour….

**Je souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire à Bellatrix18, que cette journée soit comme tu le voulais et je te souhaite énormément de bonnes choses, beaucoup de joie !**


End file.
